


Visions

by ethreallithe



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types
Genre: Death, Eventual Romance, F/M, My First Fanfic, Original Character(s), Romance, Smut, Snoke Being a Dick
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-18
Updated: 2019-10-23
Packaged: 2020-09-07 04:42:52
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 10
Words: 3,627
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20303647
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ethreallithe/pseuds/ethreallithe
Summary: Two siblings abandoned during their childhood on a remote planet fight daily to survive the harsh environment. Little to no money, Kaius takes up an illegal profession to care for his younger sister, Alessia. She is kind, caring and born with a gift that could change the galaxy. But it has its faults that will eventually come to light.The siblings meet the infamous Kylo Ren of the First Order from an interesting twist of events. What will become of their future?





	1. 1.

It started out as a mix of colors, all blurred together. Foggy. Blended. Almost like a painter's palette. Although, with every dream it became just slightly more clear. 

Kylo could finally decipher the main object of his latest dream, a young woman.  
She couldn't have been older than twenty five, with an olive skin complexion and brunette hair that was fixed up in a braided bun. 

She was a very beautiful woman, but Kylo had no idea who she could be or of he had even met her before. Maybe a woman who ran one of the control rooms? Or possibly someone he had killed during his time on another planet haunting him?

Or maybe something the Force wants him to see. 

The last option was confusing to Kylo, considering he didnt have that ability unlike his grandfather, Darth Vader. Which made the situation just a tad bit more alarming to him. 

Why is this happening?  
Who is she?


	2. 2

"Okay, take a deep breath, exhale and squeeze the trigger." 

The scruffy faced man stood behind his sister, close enough to see where she was aiming. 

She squeezed the trigger, then set down the blaster and went up to look at the practice dummy. 

"Kai, I hit it!" She exclaimed, "Look, it's right on the bullseye!" 

Alessia beamed with excitement as did Kai. 

He walked up to her, smiling at his younger sister and wrapping his arm around her shoulder to admiring her work. 

"You've improved so much in the past few weeks. Who knows, you may even surpass me." Kai joked, raising an eyebrow and grinning. 

She rolled her eyes. 

"Yeah, right. You're a weapons dealer, you know the inside and out of these blasters. I'm just so happy I finally got it." 

The two siblings laughed as they gathered their things and headed out of the forest. 

Their self-made shooting range was only a mile from their hut, making it more convenient for them to train rather than going to the one across the city. It may have been more open and plenty more targets, but Kai and Alessia were fine with repurposing target dummies made from whatever garbage they could fine. 

At age twenty eight, Kaius owned a business of weapon dealing- illegally- but doing what he can to provide for them. It was one of his favorite things. Every model, every style, every class, Kai could take them apart and put them back together in mere seconds. 

Alessia, on the other hand, was nothing but a florist. More of a hobby than job. It kept her level headed and happy, and that's all Kai could ask for. 

She never wanted to learn about Kai's interest in weapons until news broke out about the First Order's mission to find Luke Skywalker and how they had invaded a planet close to them.  
That's when Kai decided it was time she started learning to protect herself.


	3. 3

The doors slid open as Kylo entered the conference room. The floors were blinding, as they had just been cleaned before the commander was called in for the meeting. The chairs were set up around the black table in an orderly fashion, one being occupied by General Hux. 

"Ren." 

The already irritated Kylo huffed as he looked towards the General. 

He was holding his glass tablet in his hands, swiping and scrolling across the screen until he finally found what he was looking for, letting the image appear for him to see.

A few more men and women entered the room, taking their seats and doing their best not to do anything out of line to cause the emotional Kylo to lash out. 

"What have you called me in for, General?" Kylo's robotic voice filled the room. 

Clearing his throat, Hux stood up from his seat and began to explain the findings. 

"We recieved a report on someone with a connection to Lor San Tekka. If we can find Tekka, we can retrieve the other portion of the map to Skywalker. The one we really need." 

Kylo's body tensed up. Finally, after a long search and going through false reports, he was one step closer to finding his Jedi uncle and taking him down. 

The Jedi would finally come to an end. 

"Find him." 

~

Kaius brushed his fingers through his shaggy brown hair, trying to find the words to say to his younger sister. He watched her hang up the oversized cloak and remove her dirty boots. 

Alessia glanced at her brother. 

"What is it, Kai?" She smiled. 

Shaking his head, he cracked a smile. 

"Nothing, Less. You just look so much like Mom." 

It was true. The three of them shared the same deep, captivating green eyes. The same pale complexion. Although the memories were slowly fading from Kaius's mind, he could still remember the wonderful times he and his sister had with their mother. 

The smile soon faded on Alessia's face, replacing it with a frown. Her eyes traveled to the floor as she started to fiddle with her thumbs. 

"I dont even remember what she last said to me before...she...left us here. I dont remember anything." She could feel her throat tighten and tears prick at her eyes. 

"I think we need to have a talk, Less.."


	4. 4

"One of the last few things mother had said to me before we were separated was that someone will always be on the search for you." Kaius looked into Alessia's eyes, watching her become confused. 

"You have something many people want. You know what it is."

"My...visions." Alessia nodded. 

"Yes. And I know you've used your...abilities before, many times. We've made it this long without any incidents. I think mother was wrong. You have a gift, Less, and I think you should try and use it more. For big things. You could help with the Resistance! We can get out of here. Do something good for once." Kaius exclaimed, dropping his hands to his side. 

She swallowed the lump in her throat, knowing how strongly Kaius felt about the situation. Was it worth the chance? They have already made it this far, like he had said. 

The dark headed man stood up and made his way to his sister. Placing his hand on the back of her seat, he broke the silence. 

"Just think about it. I'm sure we can train you how to use the ability correctly. I don't know how, but we can."

She felt her heartbeat flutter. All she could remember of their mother was her name, Galadriel, and that the whole village loved her, that she was kind. And her she is now, for years her brother guided her and nothing has yet to happen. 

He dropped his hand and headed out the door. 

Her eyebrows furrowed. Unsure if what she's going to say will be regretful or not. 

"I saw someone. A man. It's not someone I've met before but I think it's important." She responded, glancing over her shoulder to see his reaction. 

Kaius stopped.

"What does he say?"


	5. 5

As soon as Alessia's head hit her worn out pillow, the recurring dream came into play.   
Colors mixing and meshing about until dark hair formed and eventually a man's facial structure. 

The mixing stopped. Everything stopped. 

The dream became reality. As if she was awake and the strange man was right in front of her. Perfectly clear.

Alessia stayed silent as the man looked at her in shock. 

"A Force user.." 

Breaking her trance, she came back to the situation. 

"E-excuse me?" She stuttered.

He took a step closer as she took one back. 

"You're Force sensitive. How did you make this connection? Who is training you?" He said, keeping his rage contained. 

"I'm not.. I'm not trained in the Force. I didn't do this!"

The man balled his fist.   
He turned his back to her and closed his eyes, leaving Alessia full of anxiety. 

"I've been trying for quite some time to figure out who you are and yet I've never seen you in my life. You made this connection and have been sending me these...these dreams? Visions? I don't know. Are you even real?" He questioned, raising an eyebrow and turning back to the young woman. 

She bit the inside of her cheek. 

"Where are you? Is this your home?" He observed their surroundings, letting the anger drift away that he previously had. 

"It might be." Alessia answered, cautiously.   
She had to keep it in the back of her mind that this is still a stranger.

"Hm." He huffed. 

Silence filled the room once again. Alessia could feel the awkward tension until her head started pounding and an unexplainable pain coursed through her.


	6. 6

As soon as the pain coursed through her, it stopped. The connection was broken. 

Alessia sprung out of her bed, drenched in sweat and breathing heavily. Her heart was racing. 

"Alessia, what's wrong?!" Kaius asked, nervously. He had a blaster in his hand, unsure of what had happened but he was always prepared for the worse. 

"The man. We-we actually talked. H-he was here." 

Kaius sat down his blaster and embraced his sweaty sister.

"You didn't tell him where we are… did you? Please, Alessia tell me you didn't!" He held her face in his hands, looking into her eyes with a slight hint of fear in his own. 

She shook her head violently. 

After the conversation the two had about their mother, Galadriel, it finally hit Alessia that she has to be more careful. More careful knowing there is evil. Evil looking for her, craving her. To tell a stranger where she resided could change everything. Obviously it would upset Kaius as well.

For Kaius, any strange man could be the man he had been on the run from for the past three months. He needed money and knew the man had rare weapons and other sorts of items. So he stole them. He escaped with plenty but the man's youngest child was a witness to the robbery. It wasn't until the past week that he knew he was being tracked down, that he had a death wish. It wasn't the weapons the man was after and it wasn't Alessia. 

"Good..good." Kaius stuttered and stuck his hand into his coat pocket. 

It was still there. 

•

Kaius dipped the cloth into a bowl of cold water, rung it out, and proceeded to dab Alessia's face. She shivered at the cool touch and the night breeze that made its way through the cracked walls. 

Everytime she closed her eyes she would be looking into the man's brown eyes. They were striking and could easily put her into a trance. 

"It will all be okay, Less. Just try to rest. You need to be able to get up and water that ...plant...thing." Kaius looked at the plant on her shelf. 

"Its a bonsai...it only needs watered when the soil is dry. I think you should stick with what you know, Kai." Alessia smirked. 

"Hey, just trying to make you smile. It would have died in my care. Get some rest." 

She watched her brother smile, pat her shoulder and head out of her room. 

"I know what you have, Kai."


	7. Chapter 7

Several days have passed since the last Force connection and a sense of relief ran through Alessia's body. 

Yet thoughts still lingered. 

The device Kaius carried would cause their downfall. What does he even plan on doing with it? Cred? 

She gently placed an arrangement of brightly colored flowers down onto the counter and sighed. 

"What am I going to do with you, Kai?" She asked herself. 

Brushing her dark hair over her shoulder, the sound of boots shuffled through the room until they reached her area. 

"Can I help you?" Alessia politely asked before turning around to properly greet the costumer. 

Large fists slammed down onto the counter. 

"We have to go. Now." 

"What? Why? I'm busy, Kai." Alessia's eye brows scrunched together.

Kaius quickly turned closed the windows and locked the door. 

"No we have to go. I messed up, Less." Kaius said plainly as he continued to close up shop. 

She became frustrated and chased after her brother, grabbing his elbow and forced him to face her.

"Where are you going?" 

"Jakku. We leave now." Kaius pushed past her and headed towards the back door. 

-

The siblings trekked across the sandy dunes without saying a word to each other. 

The ordeal did not cause a fight and wouldn't cause one. She knew that he did tons of illegal 'jobs' for the more wealthy citizens of their home planet and often requested from other places too. But since she was involved for the first time it worried her quite a bit. 

It was the device. 

The map. 

After an hour of walking, they made it to a small makeshift tent. An elderly man opened the flap, presenting himself to the two. 

"Morewhym." The man welcomed Kaius, extending a hand. 

"Tekka." 

The man dropped his hand to his side since Kaius decided not to reciprocate. Instead, Kaius made is way into the tent as the other two followed. 

"The deal?"

"Ah, yes. Let me see it?" Lor San Tekka requested.

Alessia eyed them both, feeling uneasy and shifting her weight to her opposite leg. 

Kaius pulled a small black and green bag from his chest pocket and placed it into the man's hand. 

Lor San Tekka examined the device, grinned, and then became concerned before handing the creds to the brother. 

"What are you going to do with it?" Alessia chimed in, taking a few steps towards the men. 

They both looked at each other then focused on the young woman. 

"I'm delivering it to the Resistance. They will take it from there. It's to be done tonight." 

•AN; Sorry it's not a very long and eventful chapter, everyone! I've had a bit of writer's block lately. As you can tell this is not going to be fully cannon (I know there are OC's but storyline is what I mean) 

Please leave a vote/comment/message if you are enjoying the story so far! Thanks guys!


	8. Fire.

Night soon fell as many of the citizens of Jakku entered their sandy, poor huts. Alessia and Kaius left the tent and headed back towards the ship Kaius had recieved from an arms collector. Slightly rusted and discolored, it did the job getting from point A to point B.

"So what happens now? What do we do?" Alessia questioned, brushing a strand of hair behind her ear. 

Kaius glanced over at her, raising a brow. "We do nothing. Our part was taken care of and now it's in the hands of the Resistance." 

Alessia looked back at him, huffing. 

This caused the brother to stop in his tracks and he folded his arms across his chest. 

"What? You want to join them? Go up against the First Order? I can barely get you to shoot a blaster. The other day was the first time in months that you actually tried! And it was good! We are going home and continuing our lives how we always have."

"But-" Alessia interjected. 

"No, no buts about it! I'm in charge. Im the one who has to make sure you make it day by day." Kaius raised his voice, causing his sister to become nervous and upset but holding back any tear that puddles up in her green eyes. 

Seeing the sight of his younger sister struck Kaius. His expression softened and his head dropped as he turn back towards the path of the ship. 

~

The eerily feeling of something bad is going to happen filled Alessia as the sudden 'woosh' of the First Order's ships landed. Within seconds the sound of blasters and screams rung through the village. 

Their eyes widened as they glanced back behind them. 

Fire.

Huts were burning down and citizens were being executed with no remorse. 

The sight caused Alessia to panic.  
"We have to go, now. Dont look back, we are almost there." Kaius pushed his sister forward as their pace quickened. 

As soon as the pair took a few steps, troopers flooded in closer, preparing to fire at the surrounding area. 

"Shit!" Kaius started sprinting as did Alessia. 

The color red shot across the sky like strobe lights. 

A large object caught her eye, nearly missed if it wasnt for her senses being on high alert. 

"KAI! There! We have to get out of the area!" 

The two took off to the object-a crashed cargo ship covered in sand, which by this time was suffocating the siblings and causing their throats to swell. It wasnt every day they were around so much sand, and they definitely didnt dress for the occasion, partly due to Kaius being hard headed and opting out of wearing a scarf. 

Shots still rained across the dark sky and screams still rung out, as if it would never end.

Kaius squeezed his eyes shut and tried his best to plan out the safest way back to the ship. He had multiple types of weapons on him but it would be taking care of Alessia that worried him. 

Suddenly, his eyes open and his hands cover his mouth, as if he was praying. 

"Use your gift, Less."


	9. What

"W-what?" Alessia stuttered. Her heart sped and adrenaline coursed through her veins. 

"You need to find the best option for us-to get us out of here without putting you in danger." Kaius said sternly while looking to the side of the carrier, hoping the troopers were no where close. 

Which luck wasnt in their favor. They were closing in the entire village and citizens ran with their families, looking for cover. Many were executed, leaving children to become orphans and slaves, if they werent already. 

"No. I'm not doing it, Kai! There is too many risks." Alessia cried out. 

"Dammit, just do it!" 

Alessia felt tears puddle up, ready to fall down her hot cheeks. 

"No. I refuse. I'll mess up and we could die. We just have to find a different way out."

Stormtroopers closed in as another ship landed. The entrance dropped and a chrome plated Trooper exited with a squad following close behind, prepared to kill. Behind them, a cloaked figure walked out, lightsaber in hand. Kylo Ren. 

The noises were drained out as Alessia's head became heavy from fear and anxiety. 

"Just. Fucking. Do. It. Please, Alessia. I can handle them but its YOU that I'm worried about! There is too many for you!" Kaius pleaded. 

With all the pressure on Alessia's shoulders, she cracked and did what her brother begged her to do.

She closed her eyes and let her body become one with the Force. She wasn't trained by any means and never knew what to call the ethereal feeling until the man in her dreams spoke of it. Then it all came together for her. 

Her meditation began. Slowly inhaling and exhaling until clouded visuals danced around her, clearing up and revealing what she needed to see.

Unknowingly, Kylo felt the disturbance. It rung out to him like a bell and made him uneasy. 

He balled his fist and began searching for the girl he has seen for many nights.

'So, the girl is here.' Kylo thought to himself before being drawn from his mind. 

"Commander, we found the resistance pilot. He is in an interrogation room now."


	10. Kidnap

Kylo waited to feel the pull of the Force sensitive woman again. Eager to take off and find her, claim her to be a part of the First Order or kill her. Decisions were still to be made. 'Perhaps Supreme Leader Snoke would find her abilities to be...benefiting.' He thought to himself. 

Having Force visions became rare after the transformation of the Galactic Empire long ago and sadly, Kylo did not recieve the gift. 

The bells rung yet again in his mind. She was still in action. This time, Kylo closed his eyes for mere seconds to attempt to connect with her. 

And they did. 

He was thrown into an area not far from where his body once was. The siblings where close to a ship, possibly their own.   
He analyzed the weapons the man carried on him and then looked at the woman. She was covered in dirt and sweat, tense, and trying her best to get them out of the area. But that would not be the case. 

Kylo broke the connection.

"Captain Phasma, prepare a small squadron and follow me. Load the rest." His robotic voice rung out. 

Phasma nodded and waved the troopers over, following the Commander. 

Within minutes, Kylo located their exact area and made his way towards them.   
Kaius pulled out his blaster and aimed as Alessia broke her trance and became anxious. 

As Kaius was about to fire, Kylo pulled the blaster from his hands using the Force and pushed him back against the ship, choking him. 

Alessia stood up, her knees began to shake. 

"You're coming with me." The robotic voice haunted Alessia. 

She gulped and looked to her brother.   
"Less, run." Kaius managed to get out in between the remaining breaths. 

Her legs were locked. "Run!" Kaius raised his voice as much as he could. 

She bolted off but made no distance between the masked man and troopers. She was pulled back to them. 

"Stop! Let us go!" She pleaded and started kicking her legs. Kaius' lips started to turn blue. 

Before she could yell anything else, she was hit on the side of her head by a trooper, knocking her out cold. 

Kylo Ren released Kaius who began gasping for air, eventually blacking out as well. 

"Take her to another interrogation room. Take him to the cells." Kylo instructed.


End file.
